


Milk and Sugar

by Jumeyle



Series: Careful where you stand [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumeyle/pseuds/Jumeyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Hawke family is a bit short of domestic bliss, Kathrin Hawke decides to spend some time abroad. Luckily Anders who once was a medicine student of the late Malcom Hawke, offers Kathrin a room in his flat in England.<br/>Across the street is a small Jazz Café called the Hanged Man. Kathrin gets a job offer and then everyday life happens.</p><p>A story about growing up, falling in love, heartbreaking, friendship and misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is the first story I really wanted to write down because drawing little comic strips is hard work *sigh*.  
> Since I have quite some time at my disposal at the moment I will write when I feel like it - so right now no regular upload/update days. Could be 2 days in a row or more or less~  
> Sometimes I will add little pictures when I have the need to draw the things I write :D  
> Please enjoy the story *bows*

„ **Kathrin Hawke**! What in the _Maker’s name_ do you think you are doing?!”

Slowly the brown haired girl lowered her headphones and opened her eyes lazily. She didn’t want to take a nap but she was so bored the entire morning that she uploaded some new songs on her IPod and went back to bed. She simply had _nothing better_ to do. It’s been a little bit more than two month like this. She just finished High-School and, in contrast to all her friends, had no idea what to do next. Most of her friends just signed in for College and some were looking for a job. She sighed. It’s not like she didn’t want to go to College. The problem was her mother who was now standing furious with her hands on her hips in Kathrin’s room, looking like she was going to explode.

“I found this letter in the kitchen dustbin. Are you deliberately trying to annoy me? I thought I made it clear that there is no way for you to major in music. How often do I have to tell you that it isn’t going to happen? Being a musician is a good way to starve for a living! And I will not allow that! What would your father think of you?”

“Unlike you he would be proud and send me gladly to a music College. Can we please stop this pointless discussion? It’s getting on my nerves.”

“On _your_ nerves? Young Lady I think I misheard you. I’m not keeping up with this. I’m so glad that your siblings are-“

“Not as thickheaded as me, not as stupid as me, not as spoiled as me, not as irresponsible as me. Did I forget something? I get it okay? Sorry that I’m not perfect like Bethany or Carver. Go and cuddle them. They will go to College and become great people with awesome jobs. Just leave me alone now.”

Kathrin didn’t want to hear more and put her headphones back on. Loud music, she needed a distraction now. She skipped a few songs and stopped as a Lacuna Coil song came up. Without giving her mother a last glance she turned around and closed her eyes. The bang of a slamming door was much louder than her music though.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already dark when Kathrin came home. In order to escape the glumness at home, she spent a lot of time with Aveline, her best friend from grade school. Since Aveline’s father was a police officer, it always was her wish to become one too since childhood. The physical examination would be soon and so Kathrin and Aveline spent a lot of their time in the gym or in the baths. But since she didn’t want to disturb Aveline in her training chores, Kathrin waited patiently for right moments in which she could talk to her. In turn, Aveline knew that Kathrin needed someone – someone other than Bethany for a change – to talk to and she always told Kathrin her honest opinion on her recent family problems.

“There you are sister. You missed dinner again. Mother said I shouldn’t bother so much but I packed the leftovers in the fridge. Were you two swimming again? Your hair smells like chlorine!”

Kathrin loved her siblings although Carver was an oaf at the moment due puberty hit them both, but Bethany was always sweet and kind around her elder sister. Kathrin smiled. If it wasn’t for her siblings she wouldn’t want to stay any longer at home. Since their father died in a car accident 4 years ago, a lot changed in the family. Their mother Leandra changed from a caring and always smiling person to a bitter woman. In the last 2 years she met a few _interesting_ men, but after the last date she decided to stay single for a while longer, if not for the rest of her life. Malcom Hawke was a famed surgeon in a huge hospital in the next city. After his death Leandra received a huge sum from an insurance he secretly took after marrying her. In addition to the money they both put aside, Leandra didn’t really have to work anymore but she made a saving account for _harder times_ and continued her work as a secretary in a famed model agency. Since Kathrin was old enough in her eyes, she left the younger children in Kathrin’s care and went a lot abroad in the last 4 years. Kathrin knew that Leandra wanted to distract herself with work, but she never understood why she literally left the three of them alone so often.

“Thanks Beth. I appreciate it. As always. What would happen to me, if my little sister wouldn’t be around.”

Bethany giggled.

“Probably starved to death. And wearing ridiculous clothes which were in when I was 5 years old.”

Kathrin took off her shoes laughing and went to the kitchen with Bethany following her. Kathrin helped herself with the leftovers while listening to Bethany’s day in school. Bethany was one of those girls who had like a hundred admirers and her locker was always full with letters. But instead of being a stupid cow and making fun of others, she was kind to everyone and her best friend was a little girl with freckles, glasses and a brace. Carver although was the typical image of the high school-football-guy.  But Kathrin blamed his whole behavior on puberty. He tried to surpass Kathrin in everything she was doing because he was “ _the only guy in the house_ ” and his stupid elder sister and his fragile little sister had to be protected from who-knows-what. The three were always very close, but they grew even closer in the last 4 years. Kathrin played with the last meatball. She didn’t want the atmosphere at home be as gloomy as it was at the moment. It did not just affect her but her beloved siblings as well. And of course her mother. Despite the verbal harassment Kathrin had to endure, she still remained her mother and thus she still loved her. Somehow. A little bit.

“Don’t play with your food Kat.”

“Sorry, I just was lost in my thoughts.”

“About?”

“I don’t know. I had a long talk with Aveline today in the sauna.”

“ **Sauna**? I thought she had to train! The next time you go “ _training_ ” together, take me with you. I think I need that kind of training too.”

“I’ll take you on that. You’ll see, we do train a lot. Actually, Aveline trains a lot. I’m there for her _spiritual training_.”

“You are being silly again Kat!”

“Anyway, Aveline brought something up today. And I’m really thinking about whether I should do it or not.”

Kathrin ate the meatball she was playing with and declined Bethany’s offer to wash her dishes. Standing at the sink Bethany watched her curiously and Kathrin continued talking.

“I hate the thought of leaving you two alone with mother but…I think I want to go abroad. Work as an au-pair or something like that. I just want mother to cool down a bit.”

“You, _an au-pair_? Sorry if I don’t sound convinced, but – I don’t know. I mean you are good with kids, you raised us so to speak, but I can’t imagine living here in this big house without you.”

“It’s just a thought right now. I want to google some things and talk with mother. Or try to talk with mother about it. Since I would work she only would have to pay me the flight to wherever I want to go. And I think it’s better than sitting around all day and twirl my thumbs.”

Their sisterly talk was interrupted by a loud thud in the hallway and after some rumbling and cursing, Carver walked into the kitchen. Kathrin had a joke on her tongue but it died in the moment she saw her not-so-little brother: his right cheek was fire red and his lips were swollen and bruised. Kathrin and Bethany immediately ran towards their brother.

“Carver – _Andraste’s tits_! What happened today? I take it that that’s not from your regular football training.”

“There is this one guy, he’s a real asshole. He surrounded a kid with his thugs and pushed him around, even broke his glasses. So I stepped in.”

“Alone?”

“Alone.”

Kathrin and Bethany sighed in unison and then all three of them smiled although smiling was a little painful for Carver. Together they went to the bathroom and Bethany cleaned Carver’s face while he was telling the whole story.

“You know that your heroism is going to get you into trouble someday.”

“You would have done the same. How can someone simply watch while a kid is pushed around? Someone had to stand up for him.”

“Of course and I know I shouldn’t say it, but I’m proud of you. But next time try to find some help? Just not to be alone against a handful guys.”

“What if one of them had a knife Caver.”

“It was on the school ground. You know it’s not allowed to carry knifes around with us.”

“You never know.”

Instead of going into the living room to talk, they stayed in the bathroom until their mother came home and was surprised when she found them sitting around on the tub and floor. At first she just wanted to send them out but then she saw Carvers swollen lips and another bunch of accusations were thrown at Kathrin, who just silently stood up and left for her room upstairs. _She had to get out of here_. Suddenly the idea of being an au-pair far away was very appealing.


	3. Chapter 3

She was too furious to look after the right information after the bathroom incident with her mother and started to play an online game to blow off some steam instead. Carver shortly joined her online and Bethany sneaked into her room at night. Sometimes Kathrin appreciated to be left alone after a fight with Leandra, but Bethany always seemed to know when she needed her around. So while she was playing and chatting with Carver, Bethany sat on her bed and talked about random things. Mostly about boys and that she was looking forward to her first kiss. Kathrin snorted. She had her first kiss with 16 and it was nothing worthy to remember. Her first can of beer and an evening with playing spin-the-bottle were to blame. The day after that she felt miserable and swore never to drink beer again. Bethany always giggled when Kathrin told her the story.

“I want my first kiss to be _special_ and _romantic_.”

“Keep on dreaming little sister, but for your sake, I hope it turns out just as you imagine it to be.”

“Thanks Kat, how _nice_ of you.”

Bethany stuck out her tongue behind her sister’s back and continued to look through the fashion magazine she brought with her.

“When I’m turning 16 next month, I want to find a part-time job. And guess what, the first thing I will buy with that money will be a beautiful and fashionable dress for you. You should dress up more. And use make-up. You would look so much more beautiful.”

“I like my way of dressing myself and not using any make-up. Thank you very much.”

“You know, your freckles-“

“I know that you want freckles too. But genetics and mother-nature wanted me to resemble father. Carver and you got the amazing Amell genes. Don’t complain that you both come after mother and her beauty. The heck with it, I even have Father’s flat chest.”

“Urgh, you are being impossible again.”

Bethany shook her head and got up from the bed.

“It’s already half past 12. I think I’ll go to sleep. I have a long day of school tomorrow.”

Kathrin wrote her brother goodnight and that he shouldn’t play any longer than 30 minutes and closed the game window. After cooling down a bit, she wanted to spend a little more time on searching for relevant information about going abroad.

“Sleep good Beth. I can come and pick you up from school if you want that.”

“Sure, why not. We could go out and drink some coffee.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Goodnight big Sis. And just to say it again, Carver and I love you _very much_. And I know that Mother does it too.”

“I know, _I know_. Now, shoo to your room. You need your beauty sleep.”

 

Kathrin spent the following day with even more research about a year abroad. Especially Europe caught her attention since she would be able to travel to several countries during her stay. Perhaps she should start learning a different language besides English since she didn’t learn any other languages in high-school. Bethany had chosen French as a subject. Perhaps she could lend some books from her.

 

Kathrin took the bus at five to her old school. Carver had training today, so he couldn’t join them for coffee. Standing outside the gates, Kathrin took a deep breath. It was a strange feeling to be here again. Sometimes she wished she could turn back the time. Be a _happy_ school girl, with a perfect _family_. And sometimes she wondered if her mother even cared for her at all. Because it was hard for Kathrin to understand her sudden change in behavior. Leandra was always a little more kind towards the twins, but she never screamed at her back then. And now screaming seemed to be the only thing she could do. A sudden cold breeze let her shiver in her thin sweater. It was the end of September and the weather was getting colder now. Kathrin buried her hands in her pockets and brushed her worries aside. She could worry herself to sleep again but now she had a nice evening with her sister before her and she wouldn’t want to be caught moping again.

Bethany came running towards her with a bright smile on her face. She looked to unimaginable cute in her school uniform and Kathrin had so restrain herself not to pinch her red cheeks as Bethany was standing in front of her.

“I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t want to be late but my teacher wanted to talk with me after the lesson.”

“Oh? Did you do something nasty for a change?”

Bethany laughed and pulled her black hair out of her scarf and started walking towards the bus stop.

“No, she just asked me if I’m interested to be a part of the school committee. The votes will start in November.”

“And…?”

“I’m still not sure. That’s a lot of responsibility. And it would be even more time consuming as being the leader of a club.”

“True. You would have to quit the cute “bookworm club” you are in since you were 12. That would be shame. And I think Hannah wouldn’t be very happy about it.”

Since Bethany came a little bit late, the bus wasn’t as crowded as the one before and they actually found two seats for them. Kathrin looked out of the window. During her school days, Kathrin and Aveline always took care of Bethany and Carver if they had to stay longer in school. Ice cream in summer and hot cocoa in winter. Bethany poked her in the ribs.

“Don’t make that gloomy face Kat. We’re going to our favorite coffee shop to drink our favorite coffee. Show some happiness.”

Kathrin smiled and poked her little sister back. Yes, she really was looking forward for the caramel latte.

 

Leandra was already at home as the girls returned. Bethany excused herself to her room and left Kathrin alone with their mother. During their stay in the coffee shop, Kathrin decided to talk to Leandra about her idea of working as an au-pair. All she could say was no, so she didn’t really had much to lose. Leandra was sitting at the table with her laptop and several photos of girls spread across the table. She was working overtime at home again. Kathrin pulled a chair towards her and sat down.

“Mother I want to speak with you.”

“Kathrin, can’t you see that I’m busy right now? Could you wait until the weekend? Whatever you want to talk about can certainly wait a little bit.”

“Actually I wanted to as you if you let me work as an au-pair in Europe.”

That caught Leandra’s attention. She dropped the photos she held in her hand and blinked.

“Please repeat yourself. I must have misheard you. You didn’t say you want to work as an _au-pair girl_?”

“Correct. I want to go to Europe. I printed all the applications I need anf filled them out, but I need money for the flight and perhaps for the first month. After that you don’t have to bother yourself thinking about me anymore.”

Leandra took off her glasses and sighed. Kathrin raised an eyebrow in surprise. She actually had expected Leandra to explode and yell at her, but the opposite was happening. She tipped something in her laptop and looked at Kathrin again.

“This is quite surprising I have to admit. Did you think about a country you want to go?”

“To be honest, I would like to go to France but-“

“You can’t speak French. Or Italian, or German. That leaves one possibility. What about going to England?”

Kathrin blinked several times. She must be dreaming. This was the first normal talk in 4 years she had with her Mother. It was strange, but on the other hand very comforting. She still was able to have a normal conversation with her Mother. She had to mark this day in her calendar later.

“Yes, yes of course. England would be okay too. If you are actually agreeing with my idea of going abroad?”

“Better as sitting around all day and having nothing to do I presume? Yes, I do. But wait with the official application. Our agency has an office in London. I will speak with a few people tomorrow. Perhaps they know families in their circle of friends which are in need of an au-pair.”

“Thank you…I guess?”

Leandra only nodded, put her glasses back on and resumed her work. Kathrin awkwardly stood up and went upstairs to her room in which Bethany and Carver were already waiting. Kathrin closed the door behind her.

“I don’t know if our walls are sound-proof as hell or did you just had a normal talk with Mother?”

Kathrin nodded and sat down on the floor before her siblings.

“It was really strange. A part of me still thinks I’m dreaming and I- **OUCH** , Carver? Why did you pinch me?”

Carver shrugged.

“Just wanted to test if you’re still dreaming.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Likewise.”

Kathrin rubbed her arm and kicked him in return. Bethany giggled and simply kicked them both. After having a sudden but short pillow fight, Kathrin lay her hands on Bethany’s and Carver’s and smiled slightly.

“Guess your big sister will go to England if everything will work out fine.”

Despite of being sad about Kathrin leaving them behind, the twins leaned down to their bigger sister and shared a hug with her. Perhaps after spending some time apart, Leandra and Kathrin could talk normal with each other again and they could share a simple family life together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add that english isn't my mother tongue so please bear with the mistakes I make ^^"

Two whole weeks Kathrin waited patiently, but either Leandra simply forgot the whole conversation they shared or she simply hadn’t had the chance to ask around. Either way, Kathrin waited for an opportune moment to speak with her again.  On the fifth of October, Carver and Bethany had their 16th birthday. It was a Saturday and they went dining in an expensive restaurant. While Bethany and Leandra were enjoying the exclusiveness of the food and the location, Kathrin and Carver were yearning for simple fast-food. The atmosphere was good and Kathrin didn’t want to spoil the evening, so she waited until they arrived at home and everybody was ready to go to bed. After saying goodnight to her siblings, Kathrin entered her Mother’s workroom and closed the door behind her silently. Leandra was sitting at the desk with her favorite huge green mug, which was a present from Malcom, in her left hand and was intently watching the screen of her laptop. She took a sip and waved Kathrin to her side. Slowly Kathrin went to her Mother’s side and saw a picture her Father holding her and the twins. Leandra sighed heavily.

“Malcom always loved you three so much. But he _adored_ you. Probably because you came after him? I have never figured it out.”

“That’s a beautiful picture.”

Leandra put her mug down and reached out to touch Kathrin, but she instinctively flinched away. Leandra sighed again.

“I’ve burdened a lot of my anger on your shoulders Kathrin. And I don’t think it will be better if the situation stays like this. I didn’t have the chance to tell you that no one of my colleagues  in London have the need of an au-pair or know somebody who could need one, but I … I could talk with someone _different_ last weekend.”

“O…kay? You don’t seem so fond of this someone?”

“To be honest, I am not. But I wanted to try everything what was possible for me. If I did everything I could and would fail to organize you a place to stay for the first month, then I will have no regrets and you could try your luck with the application you already filled out.”

“But it seems you were successful?”

This time Kathrin didn’t flinch as Leandra took her hand in hers.

“Do you remember your Father telling you that he was a professor at University?”

Kathrin nodded. She remembered every story Malcom had told her about his past.

“I contacted a former student of his who lives in England now and is a doctor in the London Clinic in Westminster. He said he could organize you a free room for the start and help you out during your stay in London.”

“That actually sounds nice, is there a catch? There is always a catch.”

Leandra shook her head.

“I honestly have no idea. Your Father always spoke very highly of him and I hope I can put my trust in his judgment. His name is Anders. I only met him once and didn’t speak really much to him. I don’t know why I didn’t like him back then. But that’s a long time ago. Who knows if he’s a changed man by now.”

Leandra stroked her daughter’s hand gently. It been far too long for both of them to be together in a room, completely peaceful. She saw Kathrin’s decision to spend a time apart from her a good opportunity to reflect on her own life until now. Since Malcom’s death, she complicated her own life, burdened herself with too much work and her pressure valve had always been her eldest daughter. Kathrin was only 19 years old and four years of her life were taken away by Leandra and her own selfishness. This trip was also a chance for Kathrin to grow, to look only after herself for a change and to enjoy her youth. Perhaps she would do something stupid, but she would learn through her mistake. Leandra gazed upon her daughter and suddenly she felt _very proud_ of her child.

 

Kathrin spent the next week with preparing for her trip. Bethany insisted on buying her sister new clothes and persuaded Leandra to give her her credit card for it. On Saturday the Hawke siblings decided to go to the large shopping center in the next town. After trying on a dozen of clothes chosen by Bethany and enduring stupid jokes from her brother, Kathrin finally was released as her younger sister skillfully picket out a few pieces out of the big cloth pile hanging in her cabin and went off to pay for them. Exhausted, Kathrin sat down beside Carver and leant against his shoulder.

“I still can’t imagine living a year without you Kat.”

“Don’t get sentimental on me now Carver. I’m not vanishing into thin air. We can skype together and you can visit me during your holidays. And it’s just a year. Time goes by very quick, you know.”

Kathrin nudged her brother with her shoulder and smiled. It’s not like she wouldn’t miss her two little siblings, but she tried to hide her own sadness in front of them. After all they looked up at her. As Bethany returned with two full plastic bags, Carver put his arm around Kathrin and suddenly she was reminded again how big Carver had grown. Despite of being only 16 years old, people could mistake them for a couple. To hide her sudden embarrassment, Kathrin lightly slapped Carver on his cheek and stood up to help Bethany with the bags only to shove them into her brother’s arms. Carver’s sounds of complaint were quickly cut off by Bethany’s “talk to the hand” motion and the three of them walked out of the clothing store to stroll around some more. On the second floor they walked pass a store for instruments and Kathrin walked back to stare through the shop window. There she was – a beautiful dreadnought Takamine in black. Kathrin always wanted a new guitar since her old one was beyond repairing but after Leandra’s change and her general negative attitude against her hobby, she never found the courage to ask her mother for a new one.

“Maker’s breath. $1,250! They are kidding right? Who would pay such a horrendous price for a stupid guitar?”

“That’s not _just_ a _stupid_ guitar Carver. It’s a Takamine EF341SC. They are just awesome and worth every fucking cent.”

“Well, Beth has Mother’s credit card. Buy it. You have earned yourself one.”

Bethany huffed behind him.

“Do you want us all get killed Carver?”

“She’ll probably just kill Kat like she always does. We’re both totally in the safe zone.”

“You’re a jerk, Carver!”

“Don’t start fighting now or your big sister will start crying.”

Kathrin hocked her arms with her sibling’s and started walking towards the escalator and Carver chuckled.

“Seriously, on the day I get to see _my_ big sister cry, the world will end.”

 

The day of Kathrin’s departure arrived quicker than everyone had imagined and Bethany couldn’t keep herself from already crying all the way to the international airport while Carver made fun of her for being a little cry-baby. Bethany although paid him no real attention and was clinging to her older sister. Since Leandra took care of booking an organizing her flight to England, Kathrin didn’t know that her Mother bought her a business class ticket until she was standing in the wrong queue. It was a really unexpected gesture and made Kathrin quite speechless while checking in her luggage.  As she returned to her family in the waiting area, Bethany looked at her with her red and swollen eyes and pressed her bag in Kathrin’s hands.

“Let’s…let’s exchange our bags. Then you’ll have something what will remind you of me.”

Kathrin laughed. It was Bethany’s favorite bag and if she wouldn’t go abroad for a year, she would have declined her request. The bag was pink and had a bunny face with long ears on the front – it was cute as Bethany was and matched her perfectly but normally it would have been too much cuteness for Kathrin’s taste. But she just nodded and put her things from her simple blue cotton bag in the pink one and gave Bethany the empty bag. She instantly took it from her and pressed it tightly against her chest. She began crying again and Kathrin took her little sister into her arms and gently caressed her head. Kathrin had a hard time not to start crying herself. During her hics and sobs, Bethany tried to say her goodbyes and Kathrin pressed a kiss on her forehead, reassuring her that everything will be okay. After she calmed down a bit, Carver awkwardly took a step towards his older sister and pulled something out of his jeans pocket what seemed to be a phone charm shaped like a cat or an alien. Kathrin raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know what to get you since you don’t like the regular cute stuff. So I bought this. You don’t have to use it though.”

“It certainly looks _special_.”

“Be honest Kat.”

“It’s _really_ ugly, but in a cute way. I like it – really I do. Thanks Carver. That was unexpected as well.”

She hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek while he just patted her back and Kathrin hugged him longer as he wanted her to.  Kathrin heard him snuffle as she finally let go of him and turned around to face her Mother.

“Thanks for the ticket. I didn’t expect to fly business class on my first flight.”

“I should ask you if you are afraid but I think I already know my answer so – I wish you a good time in England. Please call me immediately if you’re safe and sound at Anders’ place.”

“Guess it’s goodbye then.”

Leandra nodded and Bethany and Carver joined her side. Kathrin somehow wanted to hug her mother but she couldn’t find the courage to do so. It still didn’t seemed right to her.

“Please watch yourself Kat and I promise we will visit soon and I will miss you so much – I’m already starting to miss you.”

“I’m not even gone Beth! But visiting me sounds nice. Perhaps in the upcoming holidays. We’ll see. We’ll stay in contact, kay?”

Bethany nodded and Leandra put her hand on Bethany’s shoulder.

“You should go Kathrin. Your boarding time is soon and you shouldn’t be too late for it. They will let you go in first. A seven hour flight is a long one but at least it will be comfortable.”

Kathrin thanked her Mother again, made a “peace” mark at her siblings and turned around to go through the passport control without looking back again. This was it. She would spend a year in a foreign country, looking out for herself and perhaps finding _something_ that could help her cut  her own path in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the design of the Takamine: http://www.takamine.com/guitars/body/dreadnought/  
> And this is the phone charm Carver bought for Kathrin: http://img0.etsystatic.com/il_fullxfull.95591300.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was actually quite enjoyable – ignoring the fact that Kathrin nearly died two times. The first time as the plane took off and the second time as it landed on solid ground again. She helped the friendly old man who was sitting beside her with his luggage and he thanked her for being an interesting seat neighbour. Kathrin smiled because they had a nice conversation about musicals and classic movies when he was not sleeping and he even gave her his piece of cake from dinner. Together they exited the plane and he guided her to the baggage claim where their ways finally parted. Her suitcase was one of the first and so she could avoid another long queue at the baggage and passport control. Heathrow was an amazing airport. There was so much to see and the British people were very friendly and quite talkative. Leandra gave Kathrin some extra money she could change and told her to take a taxi despite the high costs to London. She took out her notebook with Anders’ address and went outside to look for a spare taxi. Kathrin was immediately greeted by a man with a funny indian accent and he offered her a discount because the “competition was too high”. So Kathrin showed him the address and the man whistled. While putting her suitcase in the trunk, he told her that the address was quite the fancy neighbourhood. Due to the traffic jam in the city, the ride took longer as the taxi driver told her, but he kept his promise of the discount. He helped Kathrin with her luggage again and she tipped him a little bit which he happily accepted. The houses looked indeed very modern and expensive. Leandra had contacted Anders a few days before the flight in order to tell him the time and date of Kathrin’s arrival, but he told her that he couldn’t fetch her from the airport because of his shift. He tried to be home early but in case he wasn’t there to welcome her, he would give his neighbour instructions and the key to his flat. Kathrin scanned through the names on the bells and found his on the top floor. After a few seconds she heard the buzzing sound of the door and entered. An elevator was already waiting for her. During the flight she did wonder what a person this Anders could be. But since her Father seemed to like him, he should be okay. The elevator arrived at the top floor and Kathrin shortly looked around to see an open door right in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked inside. The first thing she noticed was a large but bright hallway and a _very_ appetizing smell.

“Hello? I’m Kathrin Hawke from New York. The door was open so…I’m already standing in your apartment Mister…Anders.”

She heard loud footsteps and a mewing sound. He had a cat. Kathrin wrinkled her nose. She wasn’t very fond of cats.

“Hey, Kathrin. I’m Anders. And please just call me Anders. I just got home myself and decided to make Pasta since everybody likes Pasta, right?”

Kathrin blinked. In front of her stood a man, perhaps in his late 20th with blond hair, unshaved, brown eyes and a beautiful voice and handsome features. She wanted to say something about the Pasta but the words just died in her mouth. While she was unable to speak, he was looking at her and frowned.

“Wait, how old are you? 15? I swear I could remember your Mother telling me you were 19.”

That did it. Kathrin snapped out of her daydreaming and glared angrily at the man. She hated it, when people thought she was still a little girl.

“I **AM** 19, you _jerk_.”

“Okay, I get it. I just pretend that I didn’t hear the last word. Take of your shoes and follow me. We eat first and then I’ll show you around. And by the way, your cute bunny bag isn’t really helping you to look older.”

“Show me around? I thought you organized me a room somewhere? And it’s my little sister’s handbag. She gave it to me before the flight so it _means_ something to me. End of story.”

“Okay, okay and your room would be the second door on my left.”

Without adding anything else, Anders made his way to the kitchen. Kathrin quickly took of her shoes and followed him. His apartment was large and the furniture looked expensive. It was one open room with the living room, a rather small kitchenette and dining room combined and on the far left was a staircase leading up. Kathrin never had seen an apartment like this one before. It was simply breathtaking. Anders was setting the table and sat down. Kathrin slowly approached the table and wanted to sit down, but as she was pulling her chair back the cat was jumping on it and made itself comfortable. Since Kathrin wasn’t very fond of cats, she had no idea which breed it was, but the cat was big, red with a long fluffy white tail and blue eyes. Lazily the cat licked its white paw and purred silently. Kathrin sighed. Another chair it was then.

“Don’t mind him. He’s quite amicable. Isn’t that right Ser-Pounce-a-lot?”

The cat mewed.

“You named your cat Pounce-a-lot?”

“ _Ser_ Pounce-a-lot mind you. I didn’t know if you can eat spicy food so I seasoned it a little bit dull. Pepper and Salt are always on the table.”

“As are sugar, honey, jelly and what’s this?”

“It’s called Marmite. As you can read on the sign of the jar.”

Kathrin made an annoyed expression towards Anders and opened the jar. Curiously she smelled on it and it turned out to be a stupid idea. She quickly closed the jar again and put it back.

“What _is_ that? It smells awful. Is that something British?”

“Try it someday, perhaps you are going to like it. After living a few years in England, I can’t imagine my breakfast without it.”

While they were talking, Anders already put some pasta on Kathrin’s plate before he started eating. She looked down on her plate and her stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. Embarrassed she looked at Anders, but he was busy with shoving down his food and Kathrin had to admit that the pasta not only smelled delicious but also looked delicious. And after trying a bite she had to admit that not even Bethany’s pasta was as tasty as his. Unconsciously she started to gobble her serving too and helped herself for seconds. They finished their meal in silent and Anders stood up to put the dirty dishes and empty pan into the dishwasher.

“Thanks for the meal. You’re a good cook.”

“Savour it. I won’t have the time to cook for you in the future. Ah, a _perfect_ transition to some rules. I’ll explain them to you while I show you around. Come, I think you want to see your room first.”

Kathrin nodded and they walked back to the hallway. Anders picked up Kathrin’s suitcase and opened a door. Inside he pulled the curtain back and put the suitcase on the bed. The room was small, with just a bed, a wardrobe and a desk but the wallpaper was in a gorgeous green color that made the room look bright and warm.

“The call from Leandra really surprised me, so I cleaned up this room. It was actually a storage room. I normally have no guests for a longer time.”

Kathrin blinked.

“Wait, are you telling me you bought extra furniture?”

“Yes I did.”

“I could have slept on the sofa for the first weeks. I mean, I want to look after a job and then I wanted to rent a little room by myself.”

“If my flat wouldn’t be built like this, I wouldn’t mind but you will see why I wanted you to have an extra room.”

He continued to show her around. Right next to her room was a small bathroom which he only used for his washing machine and dryer, but it had a toilet, a sink and a small shower so he told her she could use this bathroom as she saw fit. They walked back together and Anders showed her the main energy switch for the TV and stereo. Since he didn’t had too much free time, he preferred to save some energy and kept the electronics turned off. The staircase was, in Kathrin’s opinion, extraordinary because it was a solid staircase but actually it was a book case with so many books that caught her attention immediately. In her free time she just had to check them all out. Kathrin gasped as they arrived upstairs. In front of her was a beautiful black grand piano and behind it was a king-sized bed. The ceiling was half out of windows and half concrete and from the bed you could look directly into the sky. The room was decorated, in opposite to the lower room, in warm gray and brown tones and there were plants everywhere. Kathrin was speechless. Anders just laughed at her expression and walked to a door on the left side of the room.

“You see my reason for not letting you sleep on the couch? I have irregular working times, so I would appreciate it if I can sleep quietly or watch TV when I’m bored at home without bothering you. And you won’t bother me since you have a room for yourself. If you want a TV for your room, I could get you one from my attic.”

“No it’s okay, I brought my laptop with me. I just need the wireless key, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, I’ll write it down for you. If you want you can use my phone to call your family after I showed you the main bathroom.”

The bathroom was as modern and expensive looking as the rest of the apartment. In the middle of the bathroom stood a big round tub. Although Anders was living alone, there were two sinks and a huge mirror above them.

“If you prefer bathing over showering I don’t mind. But please don’t do it while I’m trying to sleep.”

As they left the bathroom, Kathrin went straight for the piano and opened the coverage. It’s been a long time since she played on a real one. She could remember her father playing with her on the brown piano they had in their first home. Unfortunately, it was damaged when moving to a bigger house and Leandra was against the purchase of a new one. Kathrin remembered being so angry at her Mother that she didn’t speak to her for a whole day and a half. And she only stopped because her parents had bought her her first guitar. Without asking for permission, she sat down and played a scale.

“You know how to play?”

“Just the little bit my father used to teach me. I can play the guitar quite well though.”

Anders sat down next to Kathrin and smiled.

“I don’t know if you remember this one.”

He started to play a piece of music and Kathrin clapped her hands in excitement.

“How do you know that? Father used to play it a lot! It was one if his favorites.”

Anders remained silent and continued to play on. Kathrin could have sworn that he – just for a fraction of a second – looked like the saddest man on earth, so she remained silent as well until Anders finished playing. The awkward silence was broken by a loud beeping sound from his pocket.

“Guess I still don’t have a free evening for today. You can use the phone on the desk there and I’m allowing you to turn on my laptop to look after the wifi password if you still want it today. I can’t say when I’m returning, so try to make yourself at home.”

“I know the drill. It was the same with Father. Sometimes he didn’t come back home and slept in the hospital. Being a doctor is a hard job, isn’t it?”

Anders stood up and put on a sweater that was lying on his bed and nodded.

“But it can be very rewarding. When people come up to you and thank you for your hard work with an honest smile across their face, that’s _priceless_.”

Kathrin smiled. Perhaps their relationship started the wrong way and _maybe_ he wasn’t such a jerk as she thought him to be. In this short time they spent together, he reminded her a lot of her Father and his believes and it made her happy.

 

After Anders left for the hospital, Kathrin called home and told her Mother that everything was okay. Leandra wasn’t very happy with the fact that she lived alone with Anders now though. Due to the time difference her siblings were sleeping and Kathrin told Leandra it was not necessary to wake them. After saying their goodbyes and her promise that she wouldn’t forget to call home on a regular basis, Kathrin booted Anders’ laptop and rolled her eyes because his wallpaper was a picture of his cat Pounce. She quickly checked her emails and browsed a little bit on her game forum before writing the key down. A sudden exhaustion came over her and she yawned. She decided to take a shower before sleep and delayed unpacking her suitcase until tomorrow, because she had no nerve and energy for that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Anders plays on the piano is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V5GfkF7Zho


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed quickly and Kathrin still had no luck in finding a job. Anders helped her as much as his work schedule admitted, but no matter where she inquired about a job, Kathrin only got rejections. It was _frustrating_. She even called the au-pair agency, but even they declined her plea, because all families who applied for an au-pair this year already had one. Kathrin didn’t want to call her Mother to tell her that she had no success in finding work in order to earn her own money and stop depending on Leandra for help. One evening as Kathrin was moping on Anders’ couch, he made them a cup of tea and sat down beside her. Kathrin took the cup from him and thanked him in a low voice.

“Judging by your facial expression, I suppose that you still had no success in finding a job?”

“No and I’m so sorry that I am bothering you with it. I think there will be no other solution but to return home again… _urgh_! My Mother will be _furious_. Just the thought of it makes me shudder. How can I have no luck in finding something? I never thought it would be _that_ difficult!”

Kathrin rested her chin on her knees and sighed loudly. If she had problems, Kathrin always kept them by herself, because she didn’t needlessly want to burden her siblings. After all, the whole stressful family situation was not easy for them either. And since Anders wasn’t even a family member, she didn’t want to bother him either. Mindlessly Kathrin took a sip from her tea and cursed immediately afterwards, because she had burnt her tongue on it. Anders had to refrain himself from snorting with laughter, because Kathrin’s mood and choice of words had suddenly turned 180 degrees. He got up to fetch her an ice cube from the freezer and while she was cooling her tongue with it, Kathrin continued with her silent swearing.  

“So do I get this right, you don’t want to go home yet?”

Kathrin nodded and Anders leant back against the couch. The three weeks passed without any incident and Kathrin respected his unusual and busy working times. Probably she was used to it because her father was a doctor himself, Anders assumed. He actually didn’t mind the extra company and Pounce wasn’t complaining either. Sometimes she was a little bit cocky to him, but he just brushed it aside with his sarcasm, which made her smile or fume sometimes. It was a nice change for his everyday life.

“Listen, if you’re not lucky with finding a job this month, perhaps next month presents you a chance?”

Kathrin’s eyes widened and confused, she stared at Anders.

“Wha-what do you mean? Can I _really_ stay a month longer? I-I mean, does it not bother you?”

Anders shrugged.

“We didn’t have any problems until now. You seem to be one of the quiet sort and you take good care of my cat when I’m away. I don’t mind.”

“But what about rent? I can ask my Mother to lend me some money and I will pay you.”

“It’s okay Kathrin. I really don’t mind. So – don’t worry your pretty little head about it and keep looking around. It’s going to be okay.”

Without thinking, he reached out and petted her head gently. Kathrin froze for just a fraction of a second but started to grin coyly then and giggled. Although three weeks weren’t a long time, she started to like Anders and she was very grateful about the opportunity to stay longer. Kathrin thanked him again for being so kind towards her and he moved his mouth to respond but a loud beeping sound cut him off and he sighed. Kathrin just giggled again and shooed him from the couch. While he went upstairs to change his clothes, Kathrin fetched her Laptop from her room and made herself comfortable on the couch again. She knew that Anders wouldn’t return tonight and planned to spend the rest of the evening in front of the TV while searching online for available jobs.

 

The weather in England was in general very pleasant, if not for a lot of rainy days. It was mid-November now, but it still had not become so cold that Kathrin felt the need to wear a thick winter jacket yet. She was on her way back from the town centre to Anders’ apartment after another day of disappointment. Mindlessly she kicked some tiny stones which were lying around on the pavement and paid no attention to her surroundings. Suddenly she felt a tight grab on the hood of her sweater and saw a car race past her, honking loudly. The force of the yank was so strong that she would have landed on the ground if it were not for the two strong arms catching her. Her heart was racing. Anders had always told her to be careful when crossing a street or simply standing near it on the pavement, because some people drove like madman and additionally the English drove on the left side of the street which caused a lot of accidents involving tourists. She was always so careful about it and even made fun of him, because Anders told her that someone nearly drove over his foot one day.

“Is everything alright? Are you hurt?”

A deep voice brought her back from her thoughts and she slowly turned around to see who was holding onto her so tightly: a pair of olive-green eyes were looking intensely at her. His bronze coloured skin matched perfectly with his unusual white hair. He was gorgeous.

“I-I am alright. I guess? Thank you.”

“You are clearly not from here. You should be more careful when you cross the street. _Especially_ here. You nearly got hit by a car.”

“I was lost in my thoughts. Thank you for saving me. I think I just want to go home now.”

“You are shaking.”

She didn’t even realize that he was the one who was stopping her feet from giving in and let her sink to the ground. A sudden dizziness came over her and Kathrin clung to the jacket of her savior. And then everything happened like in a dream. He picked her up, waited until it was safe to cross the street and ran into a bar or restaurant - Kathrin couldn’t really tell at this moment because everything was just blurry in front of her eyes. He sat her down in an armchair, walked behind the counter and vanished. The armchair was _really_ comfortable and Kathrin suddenly had the urge to close her eyes for a little bit.

 

“Shouldn’t we call an ambulance?”

“I think she’s just under shock. Did you bring the grape juice?”

“I really think we should call an ambulance, Varric.”

“I’ve got this Broody. Look, she’s opening her eyes. Hey there sunshine, how are you feeling?”

Kathrin blinked a few times. Her head was buzzing furiously. In front of her stood a very short man who smiled at her and beside him was the one who saved her earlier. She just nodded as the short man shoved a glass of _something_ into her hand.

“Drink it. It’s grape juice. It will help, you’ll see.”

Right now, she didn’t really care what was in the glass and drank up so quickly that she started coughing.

“Hey, easy now. See Broody? Her cheeks are getting some nice rosy colour again. Behold the mighty power of grape sugar.”

“Thank you for your help … did I pass out?”

“Yes you did, but only for two or three minutes. If you are still not feeling well, we can call a doctor.”

“No, thanks. I actually live with one at the moment so he can check me later. But I feel not so dizzy anymore.”

Kathrin sat back properly and smiled shyly. Never had happened something like this to her before and she didn’t really know how to thank her saviors properly. She tapped on the empty glass with her fingers.

“Ah, where are my manners! My name is Varric Tethras. I’m the owner of this little establishment, called the “Hanged Man” here. And the one who carried you here, is Fenris.”

“The Hanged Man? That’s the little café across the street I live in. By the way, I’m Kathrin. Kathrin Hawke. I cannot express myself how grateful I am for your help. Especially yours, Fenris.”

She couldn’t stop herself from blushing. _Fenris_ – what a beautiful name for a handsome man. Fenris just nodded and left behind the counter again.

“Forgive him. He’s not the talk-active type, but he’s a good lad. He told me the story. Mind if I ask what was occupying your mind that you nearly got hit by a car because of it?”

“If you’re telling it like that it almost sounds funny. Except that it isn’t.”

“Nope.”

Kathrin sighed and put the empty glass on the table beside her.

“I was in the city because I’m looking for a job. And I have to find one until the end of the month in order to stay here in England.”

“I knew you weren’t from here. My money is on the States because of your accent but that’s not important now. I don’t really need a helping hand in the café right now but … can you play an instrument?”

“That’s an unexpected question, Mr. Tethras, but yes. I happen to play the guitar quite well.”

“Guitar is not exactly the instrument I was looking for, but it will do. You see, the “Hanged Man” is a small jazz café and during the day time people come to drink their coffee or eat something small, but in the evening they come for the music and entertainment. I don’t really need a waitress at the moment, but you can play on stage sometimes. It’s a nice incidental earning and our customers would love seeing a new face. And please, just call me Varric.”

Kathrin’s face and mood brightened up and she leant forward to share an over enthusiastic hug with Varric who just laughed and patted her back. After realizing what she did, Kathrin giggled embarrassed and thanked Varric again for the job. They spent some time talking about the terms of the payment and exchanged numbers. Since Varric wanted to hear her play before her first performance, he even promised her to lend her a guitar since she came without one to Britain. Before Kathrin left, she went to see Fenris again who was now dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. He took the tray under his arm and winked her to a small corner because otherwise they would stand too much in the way.

“I’ve heard you both talking. Congratulations. Perhaps we can play something together in the near future.”

Kathrin blushed. She knew she was staring but she couldn’t stop. The way his piercing under his lip moved slightly while he was talking was mesmerizing. And she had never seen such a hair color as his besides in movies of course. She wondered what his real hair colour was.

“That – that would be nice indeed! Varric told me you play the bass?”

“Yes, but of course not alone. A…friend of mine plays with me on the Sax. The next time we meet, I’ll give you my number, but today I’m a little busy. And watch yourself on your way home.”

“Ye-yes! I will! Thank you _so much_ for rescuing me today.”

He waved his hand and apologized because new guests had come and he had to take their order. Kathrin watched him go to the newly arrived guests and sighed. He looked like a model out of Bethany’s fashion magazines. Her eyes caught Varric’s again and she waved him goodbye before leaving the small café.


End file.
